hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Story of a Snitch
Story of a Snitch is a song released by Deuce on his EP, The Call Me Big Deuce EP. It is a diss track directed towards Johnny 3 Tears, and was recorded after his departure from the band in 2010. Official Lyrics Yo, I guess we all change sometimes Some for better and some for worse Listen... Here's the story of a snitch That I knew so many years But now he's a bitch Fuck your feelings, he can suck my dick Here's the story of a snitch That I knew so many years But now he's a bitch Fuck your feelings, he can suck my dick Look at all these fake-ass emcees Claiming they rap, trying to spit just like me But they don't have it, faggot, I was helping you maggots Now I'mma show the world that you whack, bitch And do what you can't do 'cause it haunts you Dude, you're just so cool and I'm not you Boo-hoo, you're a fool trying to fit in my shoes Snoozing, drunk, puking, yeah, you're losing I took my whole fanbase back, I managed To get myself back up, back to rapping I manned up even though I was backstabbed Right in the back by my best friend, best friend? Yeah right, click-boom, goodnight Some say there's two sides to the story More like two knives, don't you worry Two guys, when we're done they'll be buried Here's the story of a snitch That I knew so many years But now he's a bitch Fuck your feelings, he can suck my dick Here's the story of a snitch That I knew so many years But now he's a bitch Fuck your feelings, he can suck my dick I created you from dirt, and this is how you pay me back? Joining Lorene Drive just for tits and ass I created every verse, every chorus And you just stood there, thinking that you wrote it I'm Spider-man, bitch, I'll spin my webs so quick around your heads I'll turn this whole goddamn situation into one big mess Till you're sitting at home, telling your son you're stressed I came to cock-block and talk shit, so drop this Put it in your iPod, jog and rock this Not this bitch again, telling everyone that I'm sick in the head I ain't sick, bitch, stick to your meds You even tried to bite my shit with MEST But it fucked up your rep The music you're living is the music you hate Quit telling people that I quit the band that I made (Holy shit) Here's the story of a snitch That I knew so many years But now he's a bitch Fuck your feelings, he can suck my dick Here's the story of a snitch That I knew so many years But now he's a bitch Fuck your feelings, he can suck my dick Here's the story of a snitch That I knew so many years But now he's a bitch Fuck your feelings, he can suck my dick Here's the story of a snitch That I knew so many years But now he's a bitch Fuck your feelings, he can suck my dick Goddamn! Why you jocked my shit? We are, we are, we are, we are the only ones We are the only ones left, still we lead you on Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Jimmy Yuma - background vocals Trivia *The instrumental of this song samples the instrumental of Airplanes by rapper B.o.B. *While it is still unconfirmed who the alleged "snitch" is, most of the facts point towards it being Johnny 3 Tears. **Deuce mentions the snitch having a son, which is most likely a reference to Johnny's child, because at the time of this song's release it was unclear what gender Johnny's soon-to-be-child was. **Deuce mentions the snitch "biting his shit with MEST," which refers to Johnny selling the rights to The Only Ones to the band Kisses for Kings, which was formerly known as MEST. *Deuce's claim of Hollywood Undead biting his "shit with MEST" is referencing that fact that Deuce wrote a song called The Only Ones, and after he departed from the band and took their legal rights to the song Dead in Ditches, the band took the rights to The Only Ones and then gave the rights to the band, MEST. **MEST later officially released the song under the band name Kisses for Kings, featuring Johnny 3 Tears as a guest vocalist. *The aforementioned song, The Only Ones, is sampled by Deuce at the end of this song. **For legal reasons, the version of this song released on the mixtape omits the sample. The version of the song with the sample has been leaked online, however. Category:Deuce Songs Category:The Call Me Big Deuce EP Category:Deuce Singles Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce) Category:Covers (Deuce)